


Happy Ever After

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [6]
Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Best Friends, F/M, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: All her life she had read about true love in fairy tales, and she was glad to see that her best friend had found hers.





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6: Church.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Princess and the Frog's name is under the full ownership of Disney. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

The time felt eternal for Charlotte Le Bouff, who reread countless times in the newspaper about the sudden marriage of Prince Naveen and Tiana, showing the publisher clearly surprised. Although it was not like that for her, and being directed to the church to do her maid of honor duty was proof enough.

Of course, she knew that both had become toads, and the story of how their love developed was still a mystery to her, but she recognized that it was worth it if it involved seeing her in some beautiful dress made by her mother.

True, it had hurt slightly to see them both very much in love thanks to her's star's wish to marry a prince since childhood, but she was fascinated to see that Tiana had fulfilled it. They would be happy ever after, and seeing her friend happy for an issue different from her restaurant enchanted her more than any fairy tale and more than any true love.

 


End file.
